piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddox
Maddox was a Petty Officer in the British Royal Navy, serving aboard the Monarch under Captain Toms during the early 1750s. Biography The Hunt for the Ruddy Rose In 1751, the Monarch, captained by Toms, hunted down the Ruddy Rose, a pirate barque stolen from the Dutch by the fearsome Captain Bonnet, in the Atlantic Ocean. Maddox remained below deck and commanded a group of sailors who were pumping the water out of the bilge. However, the young Henry Turner, upon realizing that they were heading to the Devil's Triangle, ran to warn Captain Toms, ignoring Maddox yelling at him to stop. Henry threw Maddox aside and ran on the main deck. Maddox eventually caught up with Turner, finding him telling the captain that they should avoid entering the Triangle since several ships that entered there would not come out. Toms dismissed Turner's warnings as mere superstition and Maddox said to the captain that the sailor was clearly disturbed. When Turner tried to change the direction by force, he was caught dragged by Maddox and two Royal Marines into the brig. Before he left, Maddox said to Turner that if it were up to him he would hang from the yardarm. The ship then started sailing into the Triangle. However, once the Monarch entered the Devil's Triangle, Toms' crew discovered the remains of Bonnet's Dutch barque, concluding that Turner was right. But it was too late, because the terrible and ghostly Capitán Armando Salazar and his crew appeared on the scene, annihilating the crew of the Monarch and setting fire to the ship. Maddox and his two men were still below deck when they heard the sounds of battle.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel When they emerged on deck Maddox was grabbed by two crewmembers of the Silent Mary and killed. Maddox's death was witnessed by Captain Toms.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Novelization, p32. Behind the scenes *Maddox was played by James Mackay in ''Dead Men Tell No Tales''. The character was credited as Maddox. His rank was revealed in the film's novelization. *The scene of Maddox's death was shown in the first teaser for Dead Men Tell No Tales but cut from the finished version of the film. However, it was included in the film's novelization. *In 2013, it was rumored that one of the main characters in Dead Men Tell No Tales was Henry Maddox, a brash young British officer who would intercept Jack Sparrow in his journey and fall head over heels for Carina in the process.forum.blu-ray.com Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) It's possible the character was later reimagined as Henry Turner, the son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, while the British officer Maddox became a separate character. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Notes and references de:Maddox it:Maddox Category:English Category:Deceased individuals Category:Males Category:British Royal Navy officers Category:Monarch crew